Elle
by Girafe13
Summary: OS centré sur Percy et Audrey. "Elle le regardait, encore un peu rose de leur court échange. Ron, dans son dos, levait les deux pouces en souriant, Hermione levait les yeux au ciel" Joyeuse St-Valentin!


Petite fic sur Percy et Audrey pour la St-Valentin, tout plein de guimauve et de rose. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, à part la vision que je me suis faite de Audrey.

&&&

Et puis, Percy Weasley la vit.

Bon, pour dire vrai, il _l'entrevit_, tout occupé qu'il était à se faire donner des indications dans l'énorme labyrinthe qu'était (et sera toujours) l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Accoudé au comptoir de la réception, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés, sa chemise débraillée et sa cravate défaite, le jeune homme roux n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Percy articula une fois de plus à l'oreille de la réceptionniste à l'air bête son nom de famille:

-_Weasley_! W-E-A-S-L…

-Ah bon! Wealsey! J'avais cru comprendre…

-Oui, oui, ca va, la coupa Percy, énervé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de savoir où à été transféré mon frère, Ronald Weasley.

L'infirmière consulta rapidement ses dossiers en marmottant quelque chose à propos de la politesse et des règles de la bienséance.

Percy profita de ce moment d'attente pour relever la tête juste au moment où _elle_ passa, se frayant un chemin dans la bruyante marée humaine qui s'était aglutinée dans la salle d'attente, espérant de bonnes nouvelles concernant leurs proches. Mais revenons à _elle_. Pour ce que Percy en avait vu, _elle_ était grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns et portait, si le jeune homme ne s'abusait pas, une jolie blouse blanche.

Il lui semblait que le temps avait ralentit. Il la vit s'engager dans l'ascenceur.

Percy cligna des yeux.

_Elle_ avait disparut.

Percy jura entre ses dents et porta son regard à l'étage choisi. Il le retint, se demandant distraitement pourquoi il faisait tant d'histoires pour une jolie demoiselle entraperçue. Deuxième étage. Un toussotement impatient le fit revenir sur terre.

-Ronald Weasley loge dans la chambre 203, au deuxième étage, au fond du couloir.

-Merci, fit Percy, souriant mystérieusement, et il céda sa place au prochain plaignard derrière lui, derrière lequel s'étirait une très_ très_ longue file de sorciers dans tous leurs états.

Percy Weasley se dirigea dans un éclair roux vers l'ascenceur en évitant tant bien que mal les gens sur son chemin et entra dans le petit cube, miraculeusement vide, avec un soupir de soulagement.

C'était bien Molly, ça, lui dire que toute la famille et amis allaient se rendre à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Ron et oublier de lui mentionner le numéro de la chambre. Par contre, elle lui avait bien dit la couleur de ladite chambre et le nombre de biscuits qu'elle avait fait pour tous.

Percy avait été très occupé au Ministère de la Magie ces derniers temps, malgré ses efforts pour passer le plus de temps en famille possible. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé plusieurs appels et lettres réclamant sa précense, se délectant plutôt de petits plats que Molly cuisinaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour les invités qui entraient et qui sortaient en coup de vent, tous plus occupés les uns que les autres à réparer les pots cassés. Puis, on avait découvert une vilaine coupure dans la jambe de Ron qui datait de la Grande Bataille. Molly avait insisté pour l'emmener à St-Mangouste pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Percy venait de rentrer quand toute la famille était partie voilà quelques heures. Il n'avait trouvé qu'un petit mot l'informant de la situation. Et le voilà maintenant sur l'étage, à chercher la chambre de son frère.

Il la trouva enfin, après moult directions données par les portraits tous plus vieux les uns que les autres et surtout, tous plus _sourds _les uns que les autres. Percy entrouvrit la porte et aperçut sa famille. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, bien malgré lui.

Ron était couché, sa jambe invisible sous une tonne de bandages blancs comme la neige, discutant avec Molly et Hermione ( à laquelle il tenait la main d'ailleurs). Une grande platée de biscuit reposait enéquilibre précaire sur son ventre. Harry aussi était là, en grande discussion avec Arthur. Charlie, Bill et Fleur riaient d'une plaisanterie de George, qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Ginny tenait dans ses bras le petit Teddy Lupin qui gazouillait gaiement.

Finalement, Percy entra complètement dans la salle, faisant tourner les regards vers lui.

-Percy!, s'exclama joyeusement Molly. Tu es enfin arrivé!

Le jeune homme salua tout le monde un par un, serrant la main aux hommes et donnant la bise au femmes.

-Alors, Ron, est-ce qu'on va la couper?, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut fait le tour de sa famille.

-Mais non, grimaça le jeune homme, juste une petite infection dûe à une morsure de créature immonde, la routine, quoi.

-Ravi que tu te portes mieux, fit Percy en souriant.

Les conversations reprirent. Molly se tourna vers lui, l'air atterée:

-Mon pauvre chou, tu as l'air épuisé. Tiens, prends un biscuit.

Percy ne se le fit pas redire et en prit trois, aussitôt imité par Ron, l'air à moitié coupable. Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais, malgré tout, remplit de tendresse.

Une heure passa. Percy appréciait beaucoup le temps passé en famille, si rare ces dernières années. Tout semblait si simple dans ces moments là. Comme il avat été imbécile de s'enfuir. Il ne ferait plus jamais ça. Cette promesse tournoya dans sa tête un instant, puis il reporta son attention sur George qui se préparait à raconter une nouvelle blague.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière en chemise blanche, ses longs cheveux bruns, retenus par une pince, bouclant allègrement dans son dos.

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers Ron, je dois changer votre bandage. L'heure des visites est terminée. Seulement deux personnes peuvent rester.

Percy recula un peu pour la laisser passer sa famille, seules Hermione et Molly restèrent au lit de Ron.

Lorsque le jeune homme roux se retourna vers la magicomage pour la saluer poliment, son coeur manqua un battement: c'était _elle._

Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel rencontrèrent _ses_ yeux chocolat.

Elle lui sourit, rougissant un peu.

-Bonsoir, monsieur…

-Wealsey. Percy, en fait.

-Alors, bonsoir Percy.

-Bonsoir.

Il sortit, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui. L'infirmière le regardait encore, encore un peu rose de leur court échange. Ron, dans son dos, levait les deux pouces en souriant, Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et Molly souriait d'un air à moitié contrit, à moitié attendri.

La discussion se prolongea dans le corridor entre les membres des familles Weasley, Potter et Lupin. Finalement, tous décidèrent de rentrer à la maison, où Molly leur avait préparé d'avance de bons petits plats. Harry prit la main de Ginny, Bill celle de Fleur, George avait maintenant Teddy dans ses bras, Charlie donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de son père et tous commencèrent à marcher vers le bout du couloir.

-Tu viens, Percy?, demanda Arthur alors que tous avaient disparut pour l'ascenceur, leur rires se percutant en écho sur les murs.

- Euh... ,répondit-il, distrait, oui oui, j'arrive. Ne m'attendez pas pour le souper, je… Je crois que je vais…

Il marmonna une suite de mots incompréhensible, le rouge au joues.

-Très bien, Percy, à ta guise, fit en souriant.

Lorsque son père eut disparut au bout du couloir, Percy, fébrilement, refit tant bien que mal le noeud de sa cravate, tenta, sans grand succès, de repeigner ses cheveux rebels et se frotta le visage entre ses mains.

Puis, il attendit, le coeur battant. Quelques minutes plus tard, _elle_ sortit de la chambre, fredonnant doucement une jolie mélodie.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, planté devant elle, la jeune femme ne put que sourire.

-Bonsoir Percy. Vous voulez quelque chose?

-Eh bien, premièrement, j'aimerais vous inviter, si ce n'est pas trop déplacé, à prendre un café au cinquième étage de ce charmant établissement.

Elle gloussa, rougissant comme dans la chambre:

-Vous ne savez même pas mon nom.

Percy, pris de court, réalisa que c'était bien vrai.

Il tendit sa main:

-Percy Weasley.

Elle la lui serra:

-Audrey Phelps.

-Enchanté, Audrey.

Celle-ci lui renvoya la formule, puis consulta sa montre:

-il me reste trente minutes avant mon prochain quart.

-Ne perdons pas un instant dans ce cas.

Il lui offrit son bras, et, sous l'éclairage tamisé de l'Hôpital St-Mangouste, les deux jeune gens se dirigèrent vers l'ascenceur, tout bonnement, sans artifices.

&&&

-Chéri? Tu ne dors pas?

-Hum? Oh, non je repensais juste à...

Audrey se tourna complètement vers lui, s'accotant sur son torse dans la pénombre, ses grands yeux bruns malicieux le détaillant avec attention.

-À quoi?

-À la première fois où je t'ai rencontré.

-Ahh oui, je m'en souviens. Ce que tu avait l'air débraillé!

Percy rougit et bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Audrey éclata de rire.

-Je t'aime, Percy Weasley, fit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Audrey Weasley.

Elle lui sourit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, sentant le sommeil le rattraper. 12h15.

-Eh puis, bonne Saint-Valentin, bailla-t-il.

Ils s'endormirent, doucement.

&&&

_Joyeuse St-Valentin._

_Girafe13 _


End file.
